


Una di quelle feste

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: È il compleanno di Gianluca e Suso si auto invita a casa sua con tutta la squadra per fare un po' di festa ed aiutare il suo amico Gerard ad integrarsi col gruppo. Di cose in una sola notte ne possono succedere, come guai per Gigio e Manuel, consulenze matrimoniali per Alessio e Sinisa, lezioni di ballo (proibite) per Suso, Carlos e Juraj e confidenze per Gianluca e Gerard.





	1. Giochi innocenti e pure deficienti

**Author's Note:**

> ebbene finalmente rieccoci qua! La presente fic si divide in alcune parti, doveva essere one shot ma poi mi sono fatta prendere la mano. Dunque… i protagonisti sono un po’ tutti quelli che ho preso in esame in questa serie intitolata ‘Milan il Ritorno’, per cui ci sono Gigio e Manuel, Alessio e Sinisa i miei onnipresenti adorati, e poi ci sarà spazio pure per Juraj (Kucka), Gianluca (Lapadula)Carlos (Bacca), Suso e Gerard (Deulofeu). Le cose sono pronte per complicarsi ed intrigarsi, perciò la scusa è il compleanno di Gianluca il quale suona il piano sul serio ed è un animo dolce. Basta, vi lascio alla lettura! Baci Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

UNA DI QUELLE FESTE 

 

1\. GIOCHI INNOCENTI E PURE DEFICIENTI

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/donnatelli8.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli6.png)

La festa a casa di Gianluca era stata organizzata da Suso, il quale aveva deciso di approfittare del compleanno del loro secondo attaccante per integrare un po’ anche il suo amico Gerard.  
Quando aveva saputo del suo arrivo a Milano era stato al settimo cielo e ben presto aveva capito quanto bello poteva essere averlo in squadra con lui.  
Fu come riaprire un vecchio discorso mai concluso, ma nemmeno mai sondato a fondo.   
Sbalzi ormonali salivano e scendevano nel suo effettivamente piccolo corpicino spagnolo.   
Lui e Gerard erano connazionali ed erano anche stati compagni nell’under della loro nazionale, ora arrivava in Italia in prestito, proprio al Milan, e nel non sapere una parola di italiano, chiedeva tutto a lui e lui gli dava lezione di lingua.   
Era stato da subito ben lieto di aiutarlo ad ambientarsi e la scintilla era scattata subito come se non si fosse mai spenta davvero.   
Si era sentito elettrizzato dal primo istante in cui aveva sentito che stava per arrivare, poi lentamente ma inesorabilmente la gioia era salita ed ora era incapace di stargli lontano. Per ogni scusa gli era addosso, anche quando aveva fatto un’intervista per conto suo con Milan Chanel, Gerard gli aveva chiesto se poteva stare nei paraggi in caso di bisogno con la lingua. Ma lì era andato di gran lunga oltre, perché Suso non solo era stato nei paraggi, gli era stato appiccicato e per giunta davanti alle telecamere.   
Appoggiato a lui, toccatine, risate, complicità… la miccia era bella che innescata e quella sensazione d’inebriante felicità era intossicante.   
Così aveva approfittato subito del compleanno di Gianluca, poco dopo l’arrivo di Gerard, per organizzare qualcosa a casa del numero 9.   
Erano venuti tutti, erano un gruppo unito, aveva fatto un salto anche il mister giusto per controllare che non esagerassero, ma aveva lasciato un regalo, aveva scambiato quattro chiacchiere e se ne era andato.   
Suso e Carlos erano i due più festaioli e allegri, sangue latino ad ogni modo non tradiva mai, di solito.   
La festa era bella, tranquilla e allegra al punto giusto. Qualcuno cominciò con gli scherzi idioti, qualcun altro con le sfide ancor più idiote.   
Gigio si fece subito coinvolgere in entrambe, chiaramente, da bravo napoletano amava divertirsi e non fuggiva da nessun divertimento.  
Qualcuno lì con loro coinvolse chissà come mai, proprio Manuel. Davide era felice purché fosse attaccato a Mattia, il quale capiva la metà di quel che accadeva intorno a lui, ma comunque dava man forte se interpellato.   
Ignazio era la mente dei giochi scemi, non poteva che essere così, mentre Riccardo se ne guardava bene dall’aiutarlo.   
Ovviamente lui controllava che non si esagerasse.   
Luca era una buona spalla e si era fatto coinvolgere con Gigio ed un praticamente obbligato Manuel, in parte Juraj rideva.   
Juraj aveva avuto una bella cotta per Luca, il quale aveva scelto alla fine l’amorfo Andrea Bertolacci, braccio destro di Riccardo ‘stiamo calmi’ Montolivo.   
Le cose erano andate anche in modo abbastanza tranquillo con Ignazio, fino a che non si era messo in mezzo Suso a proporre giochi ed in breve Gigio si era trovato a dover riconoscere i suoi compagni toccandoli bendato.   
Era andato sorprendentemente bene su tutti, fino a che non si era arenato su Davide e Manuel, estremamente simili per capelli. L’altezza era differente, ma Manuel era attualmente costretto a stare come Davide per confondere il beniamino del gruppo che era effettivamente in crisi.  
\- Aspé! - Cominciò così a toccare prima uno e poi l’altro. - Sono sicuro che uno è Davide e l’altro è Manu. -   
\- EEEEH GRAZIE! MA DEVI DIRE CHI È CHI! - Strillò Ignazio in stile nazista.   
Gigio imprecò in napoletano e continuò a scendere sul viso di Manuel alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli dicesse chi dei due era.   
Gli occhi chiusi per non ritrovarsi le dita infilate nella retina, il piccolo naso, praticamente uguale all’altro, e poi la bocca.   
Le bocche erano diverse, ma non riusciva a capire di chi fosse quella che stava toccando.   
Voleva dire che poteva riconoscerli baciandoli, perché aveva baciato Manuel quella volta e aveva ben impresso a fuoco ogni sensazione tattile delle loro labbra a contatto. Un bacio a stampo, innocente e veloce, ma del tutto indimenticabile per lui che non aveva potuto rifarlo per non sconvolgere di nuovo il suo Manuel.   
Chiaramente si era guardato bene dal farlo, sebbene fosse particolarmente allegro e gli avessero concesso addirittura un bicchiere di spumante, non era così fuori da farlo davanti a tutti.   
\- Andiamo, non puoi non distinguere proprio loro! - Lo incantarono maligni gli latri.   
Gigio si sentiva proprio a disagio, stava toccando la bocca di qualcuno e magari era proprio quello di Manuel. Stava toccando la sua bocca e non la poteva baciare, che situazione era?   
Cominciò ad eccitarsi all’idea che potesse essere lui.   
“Devo capire chi è e smetterla di toccarlo perché a momenti lo bacio a prescindere, perché sto per partire come un idiota!”  
Si disse mentre sperava che il fratellone Ale sarebbe venuto in suo soccorso quanto prima. Era l’unico a conoscere la situazione, non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di confidarsi con Davide.   
Poi si ricordò. Nella guancia di Manuel c’era un delizioso neo che lo faceva diventare matto tutte le volte che lo vedeva, per cui quasi dieci ore al giorno. Dieci forse erano troppe, ma un paio di sicuro sì.   
Così aveva preso il suo viso fra le mani ed era risalito coi polpastrelli sui suoi zigomi alla ricerca del neo che sapeva perfettamente dove doveva esserci.   
Percorse la sua pelle liscia e mentre lo faceva cominciava a sentire l’elettricità salire. Le risa intorno erano un sottofondo, così come la musica che dalle casse mandava reggetton e altre latine.   
Ogni cosa sfumò per un momento, mentre cercava quel neo un pochino in rilievo.  
Quando lo trovò, per lui fu difficile trattenersi.  
Vittorioso gridò un istintivo:  
\- MANUEL! - E lo baciò proprio sul neo sulla guancia, col suo tipico calore ed entusiasmo, fra il boato che esplose tutt’intorno. Si tolse infine la benda dagli occhi e lo vide rosso come un pomodoro che voleva sparire all’istante.   
Gigio, non contento, lo abbracciò per rabbonirlo. Ovviamente ottenne l’effetto opposto.   
Manuel non si riprese per il resto della serata, ma Gigio si sentì come avesse toccato il cielo con un dito.   
Forse non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di andare oltre per non rischiare di rovinare tutto di nuovo, però quelle piccole vittorie se le teneva con tutto il cuore, come le cose più preziose del mondo.   
  
Fra risate generali ad Alessio squillò il telefono, così vedendo che era ‘lo scemo’, tale l’aveva salvato in rubrica, si allontanò divertito a rispondere.   
\- Ehi! - Salutò allegro.   
\- Che succede? - Chiese subito con solito tono da generale, mentre la musica nel salone dove c’erano gli altri si ovattava allontanandosi.   
\- Perché? - Chiese Ale abituato a questi suoi toni perentori e indagatori. Da quando si erano detti che si amavano, era diventato parecchio controllore nei suoi confronti, ma era divertente perché appena glielo faceva notare lui faceva subito marcia indietro e lo lasciava in pace. Sinisa non voleva essere asfissiante, lo detestava, ma siccome si era legato a lui gli veniva difficile il contrario.   
Ale si infilò in una stanza pensando di trovare il bagno o la cucina, invece trovò una sorta di studio. C’erano una bella libreria piena di libri sicuramente collezionati in tanti anni, rilegati in stile classico, una scrivania su cui un computer portatile era chiuso ed ordinato insieme ad altre cose comunque in ordine e poi, in un altro angolo, un pianoforte.   
Ale lo vide e sorpreso venne attratto da esso come se fosse una sorta di calamita.   
Si sedette davanti e sollevò il coperchio.   
\- Sapevi che Gianluca suona il piano? -   
\- Come mai sei a casa sua? - Alessio rise e schiacciò un pulsante a caso, il suono si levò breve.   
\- È il suo compleanno e Suso ha organizzato una festa così poteva iniziare ad inserirsi anche Gerard… - Praticamente i due si raccontavano tutto e tramite Alessio, Sinisa sapeva ogni piccolo segreto della squadra.   
\- Vi state divertendo? - Chiese Sinisa più tranquillo nel sapere che c’era tanta gente.   
\- Sì, siamo solo noi squadra, è più una scusa per legare coi nuovi che altro… -   
Oltre a Gerard c’era anche Ocampos che comunque qualcuno di loro già lo conosceva.   
\- Che state combinando? - Alessio suonò ancora una nota, poi decise che era meglio lasciar perdere per non rischiare di rovinarlo, chiuse, si alzò ed iniziò a camminare a caso per la stanza dove la porta era socchiusa vicino.   
\- Niente di che, giochi cretini. Gigio doveva distinguere bendato Davide e Manuel. - Alessio rise ricordando. - Ignazio obbligava Manuel a stare basso come Davide per confondere Gigio! - Sinisa ridacchiò immaginando la scena. Ignazio gli era sempre piaciuto per i suoi metodi da nazista.  
\- E ha indovinato? - quando si parlava di Gigio c’era sempre un interesse speciale.   
\- Sì, quando gli ha toccato il neo sulla guancia. - Sinisa rimase sorpreso.   
\- Distinguere uno da un neo significa che l’hai fissato per bene e a lungo, eh? - Alessio non l’aveva pensato, però ora che glielo faceva notare doveva dargli ragione.   
\- In effetti hai ragione. -  
\- Io ho sempre ragione! -   
Ovviamente non si smentiva.   
\- Buuh! - Lo rimbeccò il ragazzo ridendo.   
\- Come va fra loro? Gigio e Manuel si sono decisi? -   
Alessio si strinse nelle spalle passando vicino alla porta.   
\- Non saprei, Gigio ha detto che aveva sistemato le cose con Manuel e che sarebbero rimasti solo amici, visto che sembrava in procinto di piangere non ho chiesto ulteriori dettagli… -   
\- Ma dai, devi dirgli di insistere! Se usa il metodo giusto prima o poi Manuel cederà! È solo timido! - Alessio sospirò paziente e divertito insieme, mentre si appoggiava con le spalle al muro, vicino all’uscio della porta che dava su un corridoio e poi su per le scale.   
\- Non è facile. Manu è molto giovane. -   
\- Anche Gigio. -   
\- Ma Manu non ha mai ventilato l’idea di essere gay o bisessuale e provare certe cose… affacciarsi a quel mondo non è facile in nessuna età, ma la loro ancora meno… -   
\- Gigio però ci è riuscito bene! -   
\- Gigio ha un altro carattere… -   
\- Appunto, Manuel è solo timido, se insiste ce la può fare! -   
\- O lo può tramortire a vita! -   
\- Io con te ho vinto! -   
\- Tu non volevi conquistarmi, volevi solo ‘tirarmi fuori il carattere!’ - Le discussioni non mancavano mai, perché Alessio non mollava mai un discorso con lui e a Sinisa piaceva così.  
Sinisa stava per rispondere quando Alessio sentì voci in corridoio e riconoscendo quelle di Gigio e Manuel, lo zittì perentorio con un ‘sssh’.  
\- NON DIRMI SSH! - Rispose offeso Sinisa.   
\- Ci sono Gigio e Manuel in corridoio! -   
\- Oh, che fanno? - Così sebbene Alessio avrebbe voluto lasciar loro la privacy, seguì automaticamente l’ordine di Sinisa, si accostò e guardò dalla fessura. Siccome nella stanza Alessio non aveva acceso la luce perché gli bastava quella dei lampioni che venivano da fuori, non potevano vederlo.   
Manuel tirava Gigio per un braccio, quando guardò l’aveva appena lasciato in un angolo. Gigio aveva l’aria mortificata, evidentemente Manuel era arrabbiato.   
\- Cosa ho fatto? - Chiese con aria da cucciolo ferito, per quanto un ragazzo alto quasi due metri potesse sembrare un cucciolo.   
Manuel, mani ai fianchi, lo guardò dritto negli occhi con aria alterata.   
\- Lo sai! - Sibilò arrabbiato.   
\- Dai, mi sono lasciato trasportare, lo sai come sono… quando si gioca io… - Manuel si smontò subito mentre lui faceva il broncio e fissava in basso.   
\- Va… va bene… dopotutto non è grave… - Gigio si rianimò subito guardandolo di nuovo felice.   
\- Scusami, non lo rifarò più, giuro! - Ma Manuel si mise a ridere improvvisamente.   
\- Sarà la centesima volta che lo dici! - Gigio si strinse nelle spalle e si grattò la nuca.   
\- Eh, che vuoi, gli ormoni… - Alessio stava ridendo con la mano sulla bocca, Sinisa sentiva poco ovviamente, ma stava aspettando che la scena finisse per farsi aggiornare. Lo sentiva solo ridere sommessamente.   
\- Pensavo che avessi risolto la questione degli ormoni con la tua ragazza… cosa… cosa c’entro io? - Gigio si strinse nelle spalle per l’ennesima volta e, per l’ennesima volta, si grattò la nuca.   
\- Ma lei è una ragazza… - Mormorò piano, anche loro erano in penombra perché nell’angolo del corridoio dove erano, non c’era luce se non quella del salotto.   
Si parlavano vicini per non farsi sentire e per vedersi sufficientemente, perciò pochi centimetri a separarli. Manuel sembrava non essere poi così a disagio, come se invece sperasse in qualche gesto ‘eccessivo’ di Gigio, il quale sembrava del tutto intenzionato a violentarsi e ad evitare la cosa.   
Alessio iniziò a sospettare che Manuel avesse assimilato la notizia dell’attrazione verso il proprio migliore amico ed anzi l’accarezzasse con curiosità.   
\- Forse hai ragione. - Disse pianissimo Alessio a Sinisa.  
\- Io ho sempre ragione. - Esclamò subito pieno di Sé. - Su cosa? - Alessio ridacchiò ma non rispose.   
I due continuavano a guardarsi negli occhi da vicino, quasi al buio, e a parlare piano.   
\- Ti piacciono tutti i ragazzi? Solo i ragazzi? Come funziona? - Gigio si morse il labbro ed iniziò a ciondolare con la testa a destra e sinistra distogliendo a disagio lo sguardo.   
\- No, non so… diciamo che mi piace qualcuno, non tutti… un po’ come con le ragazze, non ci piacciono tutte, no? -   
\- Ma sei bisessuale? Lei ti piace o ci stai solo per soffocare l’istinto che ti è venuto su ora? - Era la prima volta che Manuel indagava su questo e ne parlava con interesse.   
“Forse ha bevuto un po’ di spumante ed ora è più coraggioso…” Pensò Ale divertito.   
\- Lei mi piace abbastanza, però è solo per… beh sai… non portare avanti questa cosa troppo complicata dei ragazzi… non è che sia facile, è meglio stare con le ragazze… - Contorto ed incomprensibile come sempre, se Manuel lo capiva era un genio.   
\- Insomma, ti piace qualcuno che non ti ricambia e vuoi soffocare la cosa stando con questa qui? - Ebbene Manuel lo conosceva e lo capiva molto bene.   
Gigio lo guardò boccheggiando e in fiamme, improvvisamente la testa si svuotò, non aveva idea di come uscirne.   
\- Beh… ecco… - Manuel non aveva bisogno di conferme.   
\- Chi è lui? Davide? - non poteva immaginare altri per Gigio, stava solo con loro due… Alessio vide che si ingelosiva, il tono si induriva e diventava una sorta di mastino, si avvicinò anche fisicamente toccandolo col suo corpo.   
\- No non è lui… - Gigio non la stava gestendo per niente bene, Ale voleva aiutarlo ma non poteva fare niente per lui.   
\- Adesso se non lo bacia è idiota! - sussurrò Ale a Sinisa.   
\- Se ha preso da suo padre, lo bacerà! -   
\- Ma tu non sei suo padre! -   
\- Dettagli! -   
\- Chi è? - Chiese Manuel severo. - Avanti, sono tuo amico, ho fatto da cavia inconsapevole per te, dimmi chi è! - Ed improvvisamente era troppo importante saperlo. Così come era troppo difficile nasconderglielo ancora.  
Gigio lo guardò negli occhi così da vicino e capì che non avrebbe potuto mentire.   
\- Scusa. - Disse poi prendendolo per le spalle improvvisamente. - Ma sei tu. - E con questo prese e scappò a gambe levate in pieno stile adolescenziale. Manuel rimase imbambolato a fissare il vuoto senza muoversi e respirare e Alessio si colpì la faccia con una mano.   
\- Ha fatto il solito disastro! Ma da chi ha preso quel ragazzo? Non puoi dire ad uno che ti piace e poi scappare così… -   
\- L’ha fatto? Gli ha detto che gli piace ed è scappato? - Sinisa non poteva crederci.   
\- Sì ed ora Manuel è shoccato. Solo che fidati, Manuel voleva che Gigio lo baciasse, sperava di essere lui quel ragazzo ed ora che ha avuto conferma, quello è scappato! Gigio è un idiota, Manuel l’aveva scritto in faccia ‘baciami stupido’! -   
\- Vai da Gigio e dagli un ceffone! Tiragli le orecchie e mandalo da Manuel! Ordinagli… anzi, no, digli ‘tuo padre ti ordina di baciare Manuel!’ - Alessio si mise a ridere e decise di uscire dallo studio fingendo indifferenza, sempre al telefono.   
\- Vado a cercarlo… -   
\- Ma lo sgriderai? -   
\- Me ne occupo io, sergente! Lascia che lo faccia a modo mio! - Manuel lo guardò ancor più shoccato, Alessio sorrise e lo salutò senza fargli capire che aveva visto e sentito, poi sparì per casa alla ricerca di un traumatizzato Gigio.   
La notte sarebbe stata lunga.   



	2. Lezioni di ballo proibite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qua riprendiamo Gigio ed il suo solito disastroso modo di approciarsi a Manuel, ancora una volta Alessio fratello maggiore cerca di dare una mano. Poi si cambia personaggi e si passa a Juraj e a quella sua capacità innata di mettersi in mezzo alle cose più equivoche e rigirarsele in proprio favore. Lezioni di ballo latino dai maestri Carlos e Suso!

2\. LEZIONI DI BALLO PROIBITE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/juarlos.jpg)

  
\- Senti, non ci sono solo i metodi alla Sinisa! -   
\- Come no? E quali altri metodi sono così efficaci? -   
\- Ti potrebbe sorprendere, ma esistono miliardi di altri metodi… -   
\- Non dire palle! -   
Una porta dietro l’altra, fino a che non trovò quella in cui c’era un disperato Gigio in quella che doveva essere la camera di Gianluca.   
Alessio si presentò col telefono all’orecchio, Gigio lo guardò spaventandosi, poi vedendo che era lui si rilassò e lasciò libertà alla disperazione:   
\- Ale ho fatto un casino! - Alessio sospirò e si avvicinò rivolgendosi velocemente a Sinisa.   
\- Senti, ti richiamo dopo, ok? -  
\- Ok un cazzo, voglio sentire! - Fu la risposta seccata dell’altro.  
\- Lo sai che non puoi. - Con questo chiuse senza se e senza ma. Ovviamente Sinisa se la sarebbe presa per quello, ma Ale sapeva come rabbonirlo.   
Raggiunse così Gigio che al momento stava sbattendo la fronte contro l’armadio, mise le mani sulle spalle e dolcemente ma deciso lo tirò via. Sentendolo, il ragazzo si voltò e gli gettò le braccia al collo con il tipico melodramma adolescenziale mescolato a quello napoletano. Un mix devastante.   
\- Dai… dai, non sarà così grave… - Disse pacato fingendo di non sapere. Gigio scosse convulsamente la testa.  
\- Sì, sì che lo è! È terribile! Non mi parlerà più! - Ale sospirò e se lo staccò di dosso con una certa fatica. Lo accompagnò con la dolcezza del fratello maggiore, lo fece sedere sul letto di Gianluca e si accomodò vicino a lui guardando il suo profilo basso ed un po’ accentuato.   
\- Avanti… raccontami. - Così Gigio aprì le famose dighe da cui fuoriuscì una quantità infinita di parole in dialetto di cui Alessio capì la metà.   
Fortunatamente aveva già sentito e sapeva ogni cosa, così si limitò a lasciarlo sfogare.   
\- Capisci? Adesso è finita di sicuro! Perché non mi sono stato zitto? - Alessio a quel punto riuscì ad inserirsi e mettendogli una mano sulla schiena lo calmò.   
\- Non dovevi andartene, secondo me lui ti stuzzicava perché è interessato… -   
\- Ah ma dai, se lo fosse stato… - Ma Alessio lo fermò subito.   
\- Manuel è timido, magari per lui non è facile farsi avanti e sperava che tornassi a farti avanti… ma poi te ne sei andato, non gli hai dato modo di reagire. - Alessio cercava con tatto di fargli capire una situazione che lui, da fuori, vedeva bene.   
\- E perché l’altra volta allora non me lo ha detto? Ha avuto l’occasione quando l’ho baciato per sbaglio… invece è scappato e mi ha costretto ad inventarmi quella storia… - Alessio sospirò, perché gli adolescenti erano così complicati e melodrammatici?  
Sinisa gli avrebbe dato uno scappellotto e l’avrebbe obbligato a tornare da Manuel e baciarlo di forza.   
\- Gli ci voleva tempo per assimilare la cosa… anche tu ci hai messo tanto, dopotutto… - Gigio non era convinto, ma pareva pensarci quanto meno.   
\- Non lo so, secondo me ho solo sbagliato tutto e basta! - Alessio non sapeva come spingerlo a riprovarci, del resto dal suo punto di vista era sempre stato rifiutato, anche se poi in realtà non era vero.   
\- Non sei stato rifiutato, Gigio. - Disse infatti. - Tu hai creduto che lui ti rifiutasse, tu l’hai prevenuto, hai preceduto ogni sua possibile reazione. L’altra volta dicendo che non ti piaceva lui ma era una cosa generica improvvisa, ora andandotene via… tu… tu devi dargli l’occasione di risponderti, di comportarsi in qualche modo, insomma! Fai sempre tutto tu! - Alessio un po’ lo stava rimproverando e Gigio rimase colpito a guardarlo.   
\- Lo credi? - Chiese ancora sorpreso. Alessio annuì.   
\- Prova a farlo parlare, per una volta. Non sarà facile, ha un carattere introverso, ma… vedrai che vi capirete. -   
Quante volte lui ci aveva provato e riprovato con Sinisa che non voleva saperne di parlare di sentimenti? Di pianti se n’era fatti molti. Ma poi era valsa la pena.   
Gigio sembrò rischiararsi anche se nei grandi occhi allungati rimaneva ancora tanta paura.   
\- Dici? - Cercò di infondergli calma e sicurezza con un’altra pacca sulla schiena.   
\- Ne sono sicuro. Vedrai che ho ragione. Va a cercarlo. -   
Gigio prese respiro e coraggio fino a che si decise ad uscire.   
Purtroppo quando andò dagli altri, si rese dolorosamente conto che Manuel era andato a casa e quando provò a scrivergli qualcosa, si rese conto che non sapeva proprio cosa dirgli, così decise che avrebbe provato a parlargli l’indomani.   
  
Quando Alessio tornò in salotto, vide che le cose erano passate dai giochi deficienti alle lezioni di ballo latino ed ovviamente al centro dei balli c’erano tutti quelli che avevano a che fare col sangue latino, per cui spagnoli, sudamericani e affini.   
Carlos ci sapeva fare coi piedi, così anche Suso. Gerard, nonostante fosse spagnolo, era un pezzo di legno e quando si rifiutò di mostrare quel che sapeva fare, venne tirato in pista da Suso il quale pareva aver bisogno solo di una scusa per potersi attaccare a lui.   
Quando Alessio vide la scena, lo sguardo corse subito a Juraj con un notevole interesse.   
Juraj rideva in quel tipico modo che sembrava più voler cavarsi gli occhi dalle orbite e buttarli via.   
Non era sicuro che fosse gelosia, Juraj geloso? In realtà decifrare Juraj era la cosa più difficile.   
Quando Suso decise di far fare i quattro passi base del ballo latino a Gerard, lo prese per i fianchi ed iniziò a muoverlo di lato e poi avanti ed indietro e a scuoterlo come se fosse una marionetta.  
Era anche ammirevole il modo in cui Suso, piccolo nanerottolo, riusciva a gestire alla perfezione uno più alto di lui. Che poi chiunque era più alto di lui.   
Gerard era creta nelle sue mani e fu anche piuttosto calda la cosa quando per fargli vedere come doveva ancheggiare, gli toccò addirittura il culo. Come se non ci fosse niente di male.   
\- Guarda, funziona così! - Disse poi girandosi e mostrandoglielo per l’ennesima volta.   
Gerard guardò il suo grazioso sedere roteare, come tutti, ma solo lui e Juraj si leccarono le labbra istintivamente.   
Gerard addirittura arrossì.   
\- Senti, anche se io non imparo non succede nulla! - Ma Suso continuò ad insistere riattaccando le sue mani sui suoi fianchi.   
\- Non è difficile. Così. - Finì che Gerard chiese pietà.  
\- Mi darai lezioni private per la prossima festa! - Disse scappando a gambe levate, rossissimo in viso, a nascondersi dietro il primo che gli era capitato sotto mano. Juraj. Uno a caso.   
Alessio si fece ancor più interessato della cosa e guardò la dinamica.   
Suso lo seguì con quella di non mollare, poi però si fermò vedendo dove era nascosto e decise per qualche strana ragione di lasciarlo respirare.   
\- Bene, allora adesso insegneremo ad uno slovacco i balli latini. Che ne dici Carlos? - Alessio stava bevendo in quel momento, ma si strozzò con la bevanda, perché sapeva bene cosa stava succedendo.   
Suso sapeva di Carlos e Carlos di Suso, ma Juraj probabilmente non aveva la minima idea che uno sapesse dell’altro, né tanto meno gli interessava se lo sapevano o meno.   
Però era un po’ l’ideale, a quanto pareva. Perché in molti erano un po’ per i fatti propri, alcuni erano andati e non erano tutti lì a guardare quel che succedeva.   
Luca e Andrea B erano nel loro mondo in un angolino, così come Andrea P e Jack.   
Riccardo aveva accompagnato Manuel a casa, Ignazio tormentava i vari Mati, Gustavo e Lucas, Alessio era seduto accanto ad un depressissimo Gigio, Davide parlava fitto fitto con Mattia e in realtà Gianluca era seduto con Alessio anche lui a guardare i balletti, divertito.   
\- No non ci penso minimam. - Ma non riuscì a finire la frase perché Carlos con la sua tipica forza lo trascinò in mezzo e con un’altra canzone latina, gli mise le mani sulle spalle costringendolo ad abbassarsi.   
\- Piega le ginocchia! - Ordinò Suso dandogli un calcio da dietro, cosa di cui chiunque si sarebbe lamentato ma non lui perché non sentiva proprio nulla.   
\- Sentite, io non… - Tentò.   
\- Adesso butta il culo all’infuori. - Continuò imperterrito Carlos che gli stava davanti.   
\- Nemmeno morto. - Ma Suso, che gli stava dietro, gli prese i fianchi e tirò il fantomatico culo all’indietro. Juraj girò la testa per guardarlo, stava sogghignando divertito il piccolo spagnolo furbo come una volpe. Alessio non poteva girarsi a guardare Gianluca, sperava che non ci stesse rimanendo male, ma dal suo punto di vista era divertente. Juraj che si passava tutti ora era lì a farsi passare da loro. Divertente era dire poco.   
Così Carlos iniziò coi piedi.   
\- I piedi si muovono in questo modo. Piccoli passi a ritmo, devi lasciarti trasportare, non è difficile. - Gli mostrò come fare, dietro Suso faceva altrettanto continuando a tenerlo per i fianchi, il corpo a poca distanza dal suo.   
\- Non sono capace. - Carlos così veloce come un fulmine lo girò  di schiena e si attaccò a lui da dietro in modo da guidarlo con le proprie gambe, Juraj si trovò in un attimo davanti Suso, dietro Carlos ed entrambi che gli ballavano addosso trasportandolo in quei passi latini che, bene o male, stava imparando davvero.   
Imparava. Imparava eccome.   
Imparava che in realtà una cosa a tre era del tutto fattibile.   
Fu così che riuscirono a svegliare il can che avevo dormito fino a quel momento e mentre passava dalla fase ‘tonto’ a quella ‘lupo’, le sue mani finirono sul culo di Suso, mentre girava la testa verso quella di Carlos che spuntava sulla sua spalla. Per poco le loro labbra non si sfiorarono e con lo sguardo divertito e provocatorio, disse sottovoce:   
\- Per me si può anche fare, eh? - In un nano secondo fu chiaro a cosa si riferiva. Alessio non sentì e nemmeno Gianluca, per fortuna, ma fu abbastanza chiaro che doveva aver detto qualcosa di sconcio.  
Dal punto di vista esterno di chi guardava la scena, stavano giocando. Fra ragazzi spesso si scherzava così, fingendo di provarci uno con l’altro. Non c’erano problemi a giocare in quel modo ed era sempre molto divertente. Era la prima volta che Juraj si prestava, ma non era strano vedere compagni di squadra provarci per ridere.   
Suso e Carlos si guardavano, i visi di tutti e tre estremamente vicino uno all’altro, l’eccitazione salì in un istante mentre i loro occhi capivano perfettamente cosa intendeva Juraj appoggiato con la schiena al petto di Carlos dietro di sé che lo teneva e lo trasportava in quella giostra. Le mani sempre per nulla intenzionate a staccarsi dal sedere di Suso.   
\- Qua diventa porno. - Commentò Alessio guardando Gianluca con la scusa di ridere, lo vide che anche lui lo faceva, ma in quella tipica maniera forzata e gli dispiacque perché era la sua festa e probabilmente sperava in qualcosa di diverso, magari qualcosa ‘per lui’.   
“Gianluca non è di quella pasta, Juraj ha sbagliato a portarselo a letto. È sensibile, non doveva. Suso è spagnolo, Carlos è colombiano… non hanno problemi ad avere diversi partner e niente di serio. Ma Gianluca sembra decisamente diverso.” Voleva inventarsi qualcosa per distrarlo, ma non ne fu capace e Gigio appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla, piagnucolò che voleva andare a casa. Così sorridendo dispiaciuto si scusò con Gianluca e si congedò.   
Quando andò, vide i tre fenomeni in pista sfiorare un bacio che sarebbe decisamente andato oltre.   
“Li salva che sono davanti a tutti, il gioco arriva fino ad un certo punto e lo sanno, ma se erano soli…”  
Alessio ci azzeccò, perché non fu Juraj a fermarsi dal dare vita a quel bacio a tre, ma Carlos e Suso. Perché loro, al contrario dello slovacco, sapevano dove erano i confini. Così si separarono in tempo ridendo e applaudendo l’allievo.   
\- Non è pane per ostie, eh? - Disse qualcuno intendendo che Juraj non andava stuzzicato.   
\- Sembra che dorma, ed invece… - Fece eco un altro ridendo. Juraj ci rimase male, ma finse indifferenza dileguandosi verso il bagno.   
Suso così tornò al suo secondo passatempo preferito, Gerard, il quale come Gianluca si era ingelosito parecchio, mentre Carlos decise di darsi il colpo di grazia e senza il minimo problema né ritegno, seguì Juraj al bagno.   
Gianluca per fortuna non lo vide andargli dietro, distratto in quel momento da qualcun altro che attirava la sua attenzione.   
  
Juraj aveva appena passato la soglia del bagno, quando sentì la porta aprirsi dietro di sé. Si girò e fece un sorrisino divertito vedendo Carlos che se la chiudeva alle spalle.   
I due si guardarono un istante, non si dissero nulla. Un attimo, un respiro, poi le bocche si unirono in un istante velocissimo, le lingue si ritrovarono a giocare insieme mentre si scambiavano i sapori e con le mani si aprivano i jeans abbassandoseli il necessario, solo quello e niente altro.   
Carlos si girò subito dopo, si chinò e col bisogno più sconvolgente mai provato, si prese al lavandino sporgendosi verso di lui.   
Juraj lo prese per i fianchi e scivolò velocemente in lui.   
L’aveva sentito duro per tutto il tempo contro di sé, prima durante il ballo, ed aveva sentito l’irrefrenabile impulso di girarlo e prenderlo con forza, proprio come stava facendo ora.   
Carlos, dal canto suo, aveva voluto quello dal primo momento che aveva messo piede in quella casa.   
Non aveva mai notato che Juraj si faceva Gianluca ogni tanto, aveva notato però che si faceva Suso. Non gli importava, non gliene importava proprio nulla. Per lui contava poter fare sesso con Juraj quando ne aveva voglia, finché succedeva il resto erano solo sciocchezze.   
E Juraj era suo, in quei pochi minuti.   
\- Peccato che non è venuto anche lui. - Disse Carlos ricordando l’allusione fatta da Juraj durante il ballo. C’era stato un momento in cui entrambi avevano faticato a non baciarsi sul serio, quell’istante in cui l’avevano voluto tutti e tre.   
Juraj si immaginò a farlo con entrambi e impazzì dall’eccitazione che esplose poco dopo.   
Carlos si girò poi verso di lui e si appoggiò al famoso lavandino tenendosi l’erezione dura ed insoddisfatta in mano, mentre Juraj faceva un passo indietro ansimante e realizzato. Lo vide masturbarsi per arrivare all’apice da solo, ma non lo fece andare avanti.   
Si inginocchiò subito e lo prese in bocca.   
Carlos rimase stupito di quell’attenzione, se Carlos veniva prima, bene, altrimenti non si sprecava dopo.   
Quella sera, evidentemente, era in vena.   
Decise di approfittare e godere, letteralmente.   
E godette. Godette decisamente bene. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo concluderà la fic e sarà ancora su Juraj, però scopriremo un lato di lui mai visto. La questione Manuel-Gigio è apertissima e verrà sviscerata nelle prossime fic (già pronte), così come avranno ancora spazio Suso e Gerard e gli onnipresenti Alessio e Sinisa! Ma la storia più interessante, secondo me, sarà quella dedicata a Juraj, anche quella sviluppata in diverse fic.


	3. Una sonata per finire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La festa finisce, i compagni di squadra se ne vanno e a Gianluca rimane il casino. E Juraj seduto a strimpellare (torturare) il suo adorato pianoforte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco la conclusione di questa mini fic. I protagonisti qua saranno Juraj e Gianluca, poichè la festa finisce e rimangono loro a finire quella serata che per molti non sarà passata liscia come le altre. Gianluca suona il piano, ma questo l'ho già detto. Quale coppia trionferà alla fine con Juraj? Eh, è presto, c'è ancora un bel po' da leggere a proposito. Prossima shot sarà su Gigio e Manuel, visto che li ho lasciati così sospesi. Spero che questo breve capitolo e questa breve fic sia stata di vostro gradimento e che pian piano io stia riuscendo ad incuriosirvi con Juraj. Su di lui e la sua vita passata non so davvero niente, è tutto completamente inventato, ma mi immaginavo qualcosa del genere. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

3\. UNA SONATA PER FINIRE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/kucka%20lapa9.png)   
[Moonlight Sonata - Beethoven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU)

   
\- Chi dei due ti fai? - Chiese Gerard dopo un po’ che gli animi si erano calmati, sorseggiando qualcosa di fresco.   
Suso lo guardò senza capire, ma Gerard alzò il mento ridendo, con aria di sfida.   
\- Andiamo, ti conosco. Hai sempre avuto quella di divertirti così! Chi è dei due? - Suso decise che non poteva mentire al suo amico, così si rassegnò a raccontargli.   
\- Juraj. - Sussurrò piano per non farsi sentire. Gerard assottigliò lo sguardo per capire chi dei due era e Suso gli disse: - quello coi capelli biondi ed i tatuaggi. - Gerard annuì con aria compiaciuta.   
\- Buoni gusti. - Disse poi come se non ci trovasse nulla di male, nonostante prima non si fosse divertito seriamente nel vederli strusciarsi uno sull’altro in quel modo. Aveva preferito di gran lunga quando aveva cercato di farlo ballare.   
\- Ti piace? - Chiese interessato Suso. Gerard annuì e alzò le spalle.   
\- Non me lo farei, ma ha un certo non so che. - Juraj non era di certo bello, non il più bello ad ogni modo, ma aveva un suo fascino, aveva comunque qualcosa.   
\- È grezzo, vive nel suo mondo e spesso sembra più una bestia che altro. E capisce la metà delle cose che gli capitano e gli dicono. L’ironia per esempio… lascia perdere! - Si mise così a descriverlo ridendo, Gerard ascoltava interessato mentre domava abilmente la propria gelosia. Più che altro cercava di capire con chi aveva a che fare. - Però ha… ha quella dolcezza che non diresti mai. Tutte le volte che avevo i miei momenti, lui li ha capiti subito e mi ha coccolato con dolcezza. - Gerard inarcò le sopracciglia incredulo.   
\- Sembra tutto fuorché dolce. -   
\- Vero? Eppure… - Poi malizioso aggiunse. - Beh, poi dopo la dolcezza è arrivato ben altro… - Gerard annuì più convinto su quel pezzo, lo immaginava bene.   
\- Sembra caliente! - Disse infatti. Suso concordò.   
\- Lo è molto. A letto è incredibile. - Chiaramente doveva essere quello il suo punto forte.   
Gerard lo invidiò molto, stava pensando che forse non era stata una grande idea venire al Milan per riprovare quel famoso discorso interrotto con lui, quando notò Juraj e Carlos venire insieme dal corridoio. Entrambi avevano delle arie molto soddisfatte.   
\- Ma lui… - Disse poi interdetto, convinto di aver capito male. Suso si girò guardando la direzione del suo sguardo shoccato. - Ma lui sa che se la fa con te? - chiese in modo del tutto illogico. Suso a quell’uscita scoppiò a ridere divertito, abbracciandolo per tale sparata. Ovviamente avrebbe potuto ridere anche senza abbracciarlo, ma toccarlo era molto meglio.   
\- Lui non ha storie. Lui scopa. Non chiedergli cose esclusive. Lo puoi avere in qualunque situazione, chiunque tu sia, ma lo devi condividere. Lui deve andare con chi gli pare e non avrai altro che il suo corpo. Per il resto è un amico fantastico e divertente, come lo è con tutti gli altri. - Gerard si fermò senza capire quel discorso, se lo ripeté mentalmente per capire cosa intendesse e Suso continuò spiegandoglielo meglio.   
\- Fa parte del suo fascino. Credo che abbia il terrore delle relazioni o forse ha avuto una brutta delusione. Gli piace il sesso, chiaramente, ed è comunque dolce sotto quella scorza dura. Però non chiedergli altro. - Gerard annuì capendo un po’ meglio.   
\- C’è da perdere la testa… - Ammise. Quelli così rubavano il cuore proprio perché non si concedevano mai completamente. Era quello che funzionava, lo sapeva bene. - Ma non ti dà fastidio? Non soffri che non ti dia altro e che vada con altri? - Chiese poi interessato a quel discorso. Suso fece spallucce e con aria vaga rispose sinceramente:   
\- Non più di tanto. All’inizio mi ha lasciato un po’ così vedere che andava con altri, poi ho capito e vabbè. Comunque quando ho bisogno c’è. Se volessi una vera relazione la cercherei comunque altrove. Uno così mi farebbe impazzire. - Gerard si ravvivò con quell’ultima ammissione e sorridendo tornò a sperare.   
\- Mi accompagni a casa? Comincio ad essere stanco. - Fu così che anche loro, imitati da altri, se ne andarono.   
  
Gianluca stava sistemando casa credendo d’aver salutato tutti, mentre si chiedeva che fine avesse fatto Juraj. Li aveva visti tutti, ma lui ad un certo punto gli era mancato.   
Stava pensando proprio a lui, quando sentì un rumore osceno uscire dal proprio studio.   
Gianluca sbiancò riconoscendo subito quel suono, infatti lasciò il sacco con le cose da buttare che aveva in mano e corse in studio consapevole di che suono fosse.   
Quando entrò, vide proprio l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri seduto al piano che schiacciava tasti a caso.   
\- Ti prego, smettila! - Disse strozzato senza riuscire ad essere carino come al solito. Juraj lo guardò shoccato nel sentirlo così perentorio e alzò le dita dal pianoforte.   
\- Sei geloso? - chiese senza problemi, stupito. Gianluca arrossì.   
Sì, era stato geloso tutta la sera, ma non del pianoforte.   
Suo malgrado si strinse nelle spalle avvicinandosi.   
\- Possessivo. Sono possessivo col mio pianoforte. - Ammise con aria di scuse. Juraj ridacchiò e si fece in parte nel sedile lungo ed imbottito davanti al piano, poi gli fece cenno con la mano di sedersi con lui. Gianluca inghiottì a vuoto, emozionato. Ora erano completamente soli a casa e forse poteva iniziare la festa che sperava lui.   
\- Che silenzio. - Si accorse Juraj dopo un notevole ritardo. Gianluca rise divertito illuminandosi.   
\- Te ne sei accorto? - Juraj non capì, come non capiva mai la retorica. - Sono andati via tutti, mi chiedevo proprio quando ti fossi defilato senza salutare… - Juraj sorrise guardandolo da vicino, le braccia e le spalle si toccavano.   
\- Non ero andato via! - E Gianluca ne era estremamente felice.   
\- Adesso ho visto. - Rispose ovvio. Juraj indicò col mento il piano.   
\- Non sapevo suonassi. - Il compagno arrossì un po’, si stava imbarazzando a stare solo con lui sebbene l’avesse voluto tutta la sera. Ed ora erano in una situazione un po’ particolare. Il pianoforte lo denudava, non era sicuro di volersi mostrare nella sua parte sensibile con uno che sensibile non sapeva proprio esserlo.   
\- Non è un segreto… - Rispose cercando di rilassarsi. Era vero, l’avevano invitato in una trasmissione e l’avevano fatto suonare in televisione. Ovviamente Juraj viveva in un altro mondo.   
\- A casa mia c’era un piano, lo suonava mia madre. Aveva delle dita così delicate, mi incantavo a guardargliele mentre correvano sui tasti. - Il suo italiano non era perfetto, ma nemmeno osceno. Gianluca l’ascoltava sorpreso, scrutava il suo profilo mentre osservava il pianoforte davanti a sé, gli occhi brillavano correndo a ritroso nel tempo, un’epoca in cui era stato bambino e forse spensierato.   
O forse no. Gianluca lo guardò con più attenzione, cercando di catturare nei suoi occhi azzurri qualcosa che non riusciva ad inquadrare. Qualcosa che non aveva mai visto, anzi, che nessuno aveva mai visto.   
\- Era cagionevole di salute, quindi usciva poco di casa. Io le facevo compagnia e la sentivo suonare. Voleva insegnarmi ma non ho mai imparato, non ho proprio orecchio. - Disse con un sorrisino divertito. - Però mi piaceva molto ascoltarla. - Gianluca deglutì sentendo una connessione speciale crearsi subito, colpito dalla sua storia, intorpidito da quel po’ di sé che stava condividendo proprio con lui.   
La cosa sconvolgente era che lo faceva con facilità. Sembrava naturale per lui farlo.   
\- Mi suoni qualcosa? -   
Gianluca non avrebbe mai immaginato di dare vita ad un momento simile, così intimo e delicato, proprio con lui.   
\- Cosa… cosa ti piacerebbe? - Chiese a quel punto chiudendo ed aprendo le dita per prepararsi a suonare.   
\- Forse è banale, ma adoravo quando suonava la Sonata al Chiaro di luna. - Gianluca non aveva idea di che vita avesse avuto, di quale infanzia. In un momento aveva saputo che sua madre era sempre malata e suonava il piano, per suonare sempre una sonata così triste non doveva essere molto felice.   
Non gli avrebbe chiesto altri dettagli, chiaramente, e senza aggiungere altro iniziò a correre con le dita sui tasti bianchi e neri e mentre dava vita ad un’atmosfera decisamente diversa rispetto a quello che era stato fino ad ora, Juraj chiudeva gli occhi e si lasciava trasportare alle atmosfere cupe e delicate di casa sua.   
Sua madre sempre sull’orlo della depressione, suo padre sempre arrabbiato che credeva nelle punizioni corporali, il proprio isolarsi nei lavori manuali, specie quelli sul legno, che lo rilassavano, le risse fuori casa, il calcio come obbligo morale poiché erano tutti calciatori in casa. Una scelta un po’ non sua, ma che alla fine gli era piaciuta comunque essendo che le cose erano andate bene.   
Forse non avrebbe mai saputo cos’era l’amore, forse non avrebbe mai amato, mai, però non si poteva lamentare. La vita era stata generosa, ad un certo punto. I soldi non gli mancavano più, aveva la salute, le punizioni del padre gli avevano insegnato a stare sempre in piedi e a non infortunarsi come gli altri e poteva avere tutti i piaceri fisici che voleva.   
Era felice, era comunque felice. Anche senza amore, quell’amore vero, quello autentico, ricambiato.   
E mentre ci pensava, ricordava le lacrime di sua madre mentre suonava il piano, mentre suonava quella sonata.   
Chissà se lei aveva mai amato suo padre? Chissà se il suo essere sempre malata, sempre depressa, derivava dalla mancanza di vero amore per suo marito?   
Juraj se lo chiese in quel momento e trovò che essere costretti a vivere una vita che si odiava, dovesse essere di certo molto triste.   
Non aveva mai ripensato a quel periodo della sua vita, quando tornava a casa da scuola e non era pronto da mangiare e mentre preparava per gli altri, lei suonava e piangeva. Non era mai tornato a quei momenti, quando sperava di essere abbastanza veloce, prima che suo padre arrivasse a casa, perché se arrivava e il pranzo non era pronto, poi gridava.   
Era sempre un’aria pesante, un’aria strana.   
Però quando lei correva le dita sottili e bianche sul piano, la magia nasceva e tutto si alleggeriva. Tutto era un sogno, un bel sogno. Tutto era vivibile, per quei momenti.   
Quando Gianluca smise, erano passati 14 minuti. Aveva suonato tutto il pezzo e per lui la spina si era staccata. Completamente incapace di capire quanto fosse passato, lo guardò smarrito al suo fianco come a chiedergli perché si fosse fermato. Gianluca lo guardò meravigliato, poi shoccato.   
Gli toccò delicatamente la guancia con una mano e solo quando lo fece, Juraj si rese conto d’aver pianto.   
Gianluca gli avrebbe chiesto perché piangeva o se stava bene, ma capì che non era il momento di proferire parole. Juraj non disse nulla, non disse assolutamente nulla.   
Si protese verso di lui e lo baciò con una sorta di bisogno interiore che lo devastò.   
Strinse gli occhi e aprì la bocca mentre cercava la sua lingua come se fosse un incantesimo per stare meglio.  
Quando Gianluca gli andò incontro, il bacio divenne intimo, dolce, una richiesta di calore.   
E glielo diede, gli diede tutto il calore che Juraj chiese quella notte.  
Gli diede ogni centimetro del proprio corpo, nel suo letto, sotto le coperte, rigorosamente al buio, mentre niente e nessuno avrebbe visto e sentito quel profondo turbamento di un ragazzo che viveva convinto di non poter conoscere l’amore, convinto che non l’avrebbe mai saputo. Eppure, stranamente, mentre lo prendeva e lo faceva suo, mentre Gianluca gli si dava completamente e senza riserve in un piacere senza precedenti, si sconvolgeva nel sentirsi così capito. Così estremamente capito.   
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, forse.   
  
Quando il giorno dopo Gianluca si svegliò, la luce del mattino entrava dalle persiane mezze abbassate. Il sole carezzava il corpo atletico di Juraj steso accanto a lui, la mano sotto il cuscino, le lenzuola abbassate alla vita.   
La pelle era bianca e attraversata da tatuaggi di vario genere, l’espressione del viso rilassata e abbandonata. Gianluca sospirò guardandolo per un tempo indefinito, felice che si fosse fermato tutta la notte, colpito dal modo in cui avevano fatto l’amore quella notte.   
Dopotutto alla fine aveva avuto il suo regalo di compleanno.   
Sicuramente quella sarebbe stata una di quelle feste indimenticabili per molti.


End file.
